marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Outlaw (comic)
(family) |affiliation = The Collector |debut = ''Contest of Champions'' #1 |species = Human |gender = Male |marital = Widowed |status = Alive |contest = Participating }} Outlaw is a comic book character who debuted in issue #1. Outlaw serves as a main contestant on the Red Team. Biography Before the Contest Outlaw is picking up groceries when he thinks he hears his real name – Nigel Higgins – being called out, abruptly dropping his groceries. However, Outlaw was just hearing things; it was just his neighbor, Mary, saying hi. Mary asks what's wrong, and Outlaw responds that "it's me cat-like reflexes". Mary then helps Outlaw pick up his groceries while a shadowy figure watches from a distance, revealing that he was the one who said Outlaw's name. Outlaw is watching TV with his cat, Frank. Outlaw asks if Frank wants to watch , saying that he hasn't seen it in ages, but then he hears a sound. Outlaw checks on his suit before explaining via thought bubbles that he used to be "Outlaw, the British Punisher" after his family was murdered. Outlaw puts the suit back on to try and find whatever made the noise. However, he is attacked by a Summoner.''Contest of Champions'' #1 The Contest's First Phase Coming Out of the Crystal Upon awakening, Outlaw finds himself in an unknown location. He sees a dinosaur before someone behind him tells him that he looks lost. It is revealed that Venom is standing behind Outlaw. Outlaw shoots Venom three times, but Venom simply spits out the bullets, complaining that they taste like detergent. Outlaw explains that the bullets, called "mercy bullets", are made of hardened gel and are non-lethal. Venom tells Outlaw that he is in the wrong place for mercy before a swordsman stabs him from behind. The swordsman, actually a green woman named Gamora, tells Outlaw that she hopes he is on her side. Outlaw still does not know what is going on. Gamora orders Outlaw to assist "the man of iron" while she finishes off Venom. Outlaw, still confused, runs away. Outlaw finds Iron Man being beaten up by Joe Fixit. Outlaw throws a stun grenade at Fixit, blinding him and allowing him to be defeated by Iron Man.''Contest of Champions'' #1 Moon-Boy and Devil Hydrasaur and Outlaw meet Moon-Boy and Devil Hydrasaur.]] After saving Iron Man, the two are attacked by Moon-Boy and Devil Hydrasaur. Outlaw shoots and kills Moon-Boy. Iron Man asks Outlaw if he thought killing Moon-Boy was a good idea; Outlaw responds that it seemed like one at the time, but now that Devil Hydrasaur is attempting to kill the pair, he is unsure; Outlaw complains that it's the story of his life. Gamora appears and says that Outlaw should count himself lucky that the story goes on before hopping on top of Devil Hydrasaur and stabbing it through the head, killing the dinosaur instantly. Blue energy then appears around the ringers, and then around the main contestant. After Outlaw questions why he is a main contestant, Iron Man realizes that the blue energy is a teleport, as they have been teleported to the outpost of The Collector, where Maestro, Stick, and Guillotine are present. The Collector tells the three that he has brought them to the Battlerealm to fight (and possibly to die) in the Contest of Champions. Personality Following the death of his family, Outlaw became the British Punisher. However, he (due to unknown reasons) eventually became a pacifist, even going so far as to switch out his bullets for non-lethal ones, move north, get a cat, and change his name. Abilities and Powers Abilities *'Superhuman Reflexes:' When he hears his real name being called out, Outlaw freaks out and goes to grab his gun before he realizes it's not on him. He then explains to his neighbor that it's his cat-like reflexes. *'Expert Marksman:' Outlaw is proficient in the use of weaponry; more specifically, pistols. Equipment *'Pistol:' Outlaw uses a pistol. **'"Mercy Bullets":' Made of hardened gel, Outlaw turned to these after becoming a pacifist. According to Outlaw, they "put people down", but they are non-lethal. According to Venom, the bullets taste like detergent. The "mercy bullets" did not work on Maestro, as the bullet simply bounced off his head. Appearances References Navigation Category:Comic Book Character